


the soft bit unseen

by templeofshame



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Louise mentions, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, References to Mpreg, perineum stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeofshame/pseuds/templeofshame
Summary: Dan's thinking about mpreg in bed with Phil, after filming the pregnancy video. But is it about penetration? 'Taint necessarily so.I was definitely afraid to write this, and I'm afraid to post it, and I hope you'll appreciate that this is more about me powering through that fear than it is about the resulting fic. But hey, I did it!





	the soft bit unseen

**Author's Note:**

> I owe this experience to Mike and Marcus, who will hopefully never ask to read it, and @waveydnp duh. And also to phandomficfests, 'cause it's a great-if-brutal prompt choice.

To Phil, the flat always feels a little bigger, a little more open after Louise leaves. She’s the kind of friend they tidy for, and Dan uses it as an excuse for broader tidying, places Louise wouldn’t go. But it’s already on the path back to normal. Dishes left in the lounge, cords tangled… and of course, now, clothes scattered on the floor.

As Dan spent the requisite time on Phil’s nipples, Phil could feel the thoughts in his head. Not necessarily bad ones, but when they’re not driven away by his mouth on Dan’s neck, Phil has to wonder.

Now Phil has a hand in Dan’s hair, rubbing circles into his scalp as Dan kisses over Phil’s stomach. And over. Dan’s hand had been working its way up Phil’s thigh, but it seems almost forgotten. Phil’s not impatient, just… curious.

After a moment, Dan pulls back to look at Phil, or at least his torso. “If you don’t start showing soon,” he says, “I might have to worry that you’re faking it for attention.”

Phil props himself up on his elbows to catch Dan’s too-pensive smile. “Who, me? I’m drowning in attention! You’re not my only fan, mate.”

“I’m your only fan who can do this,” Dan murmurs, low, dropping back onto Phil’s stomach. It’s not unsexy, but his breath tickles, and Phil can’t stop a little ripple of laughter.

“Think you got the wrong one for pregnancy, though. If I’m meant to be Louise, you can ring her and I’ll ring the last sprinkleoffire shipper.”

Dan snorts into Phil’s stomach and that’s it, they’re laughing and Phil’s pulling him up to swallow the last giggles in clumsy kisses. Once the laughter subsides, Phil traces light fingers across Dan’s collarbone and asks, “You’re thinking about the video?”

Phil can imagine some things Dan might be thinking. About kid-related decisions in their future, or the alternate lives they could have had with women, or even reading something into Phil’s mpreg jokes. But none of that belongs here, not now. Not while Phil’s giving Dan’s neck a second go, working his way up behind an ear as his hands slide down Dan’s back. The skin shifts under Phil’s lips as Dan nods, but Phil persists.

“ _I_ ’m thinking about the one part. The...” Phil pulls away for a moment to look Dan in the eye, then leans in just to his ear and drops into his most dramatic whisper, “perineal massage.”

Dan’s hands react instantly, before conscious thought, and Phil feels a ripple of relief. This is what he wants to give Dan: the return to instinct, to the comfortable, to Dan and Phil and the bodies they don’t need to overthink. “Well,” Dan murmurs, “wouldn’t want anything to tear.”

Phil gives himself a moment, face nestled in the crook of Dan’s neck, just to anticipate. He doesn’t have to look to know that Dan is reaching for lube with one hand, and that soon, the hand drifting down Phil’s body will be gliding. And then it is, wet on Phil’s inner thigh, just grazing over his balls before coming to rest behind. To _rest_ , still, barely a presence on sensitive skin.

Phil wasn’t impatient with the stomach kissing. He tries to refute Dan’s claim that he’s “demanding.” But there’s patience and there’s patience. He presses his body lightly— just enough to plant the seed of a spark—against Dan’s fingertips. Dan, who exhales a breath of laughter at his eagerness, who moves his other hand to Phil’s hardening cock, and maybe Phil has been demanding. He’s been sliding his hands over Dan’s back, hips, ass, but he moves towards Dan’s cock. He can focus now, can match Dan’s strokes but give them the twists Dan likes.

But then Dan starts in earnest, tracing the area with light touches that tingle through Phil’s body. Dan angles his thumb to press under the base of Phil’s cock as his other hand twists over the head. It’s Dan’s own fault that Phil’s coordination suffers as he moans into Dan’s hair.

Then Dan’s pressing harder, gentle but firm, just the pads of two fingers, but with clear intention and— ooh, yep, there. “Dan,” Phil gasps, he can feel his blood react, can feel himself growing impossibly harder. This… This is what Phil swears by. “All jokes a—” Words are hard, but Phil’s trying “—side, this is it. The right way to the prostate.”

Phil expects a ragged laugh, but what he gets is a barely-there whisper, shaky in the way that Phil knows means Dan's thinking again. “You’re not… You don’t wish I’d just, like, ‘knock you up’?”

Phil catches Dan’s gaze and holds it. Dan has to know it’s a serious answer, even if neither of them wants to create the moment for a Serious Talk. “If you wanted, we could try again. But I’m not gonna complain if we—” Dan’s fingers are still pressing, but Phil fights the hitches in his breath to make himself clear “—play to our strengths. We know what we like. For example, this.”

“If you want something different, you’ll tell me. You will?”

“I will and I do. Maybe next time I’ll bake it on a cake.”

Dan snorts, taking a moment to imagine, and Phil seizes the opportunity for more coordinated, rhythmic strokes, and for one hand to share with Dan a little of the sensation Phil’s been reveling in.

“Besides, _Dan_ ,” Phil teases as Dan’s body tenses just slightly, “who says mpreg has to happen in a heteronormative way?”

Dan just laughs, presses a little harder, and disentangles himself from Phil enough to join his fingers with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you haven't judged me by now.


End file.
